phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Take a Quiz
|image = LetsTakeAQuiz.png |caption = Candace and Buford are contestants on the episode's title |season = 2 |broadcast = 62 |story = Devin Bunje Nick Stanton |ws = Joe Orrantia Mike Roth |director = Zac Moncrief |production = 209A |us = July 10, 2009 |xd = June 22, 2009 |pairedwith = "At the Car Wash" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} When Candace learns that Jeremy will star in a TV commercial, she worries that, with his new-found celebrity, he will forget about her. So, as Phineas and Ferb produce their own TV game show, Candace uses the opportunity to get herself on the airwaves. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to erase all infomercials in the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary Candace tells Stacy that Jeremy is going to be on a television commercial. Candace thinks that Jeremy will be totally out of her league, and Stacy tells her about celebrity relationships. Candace realizes that if she gets on TV, she'll be in Jeremy's league once more. Candace finds out that Phineas and Ferb are helping the Fireside Girls to get their broadcasting patches by making a game show, with Baljeet and Buford as the contestants, that will broadcast all over the Tri-State Area. Candace tells Phineas that she will be the star of the game show and asks one of them to get off, with Baljeet pushed off by Buford. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair through the television set. Major Monogram is shown on screen giving Carl the Intern a massage. He then tells Perry that he lost a bet with Carl, and then Carl gets up and moves Monogram's mouth while giving Perry his mission in a high pitched voice. Halfway through Monogram stops Carl and tells Perry that this was also part of the bet, Carl finishes giving Perry his mission and gets back on the massage chair. Monogram walks off-screen then comes back in a clown suit to finish Carl's massage and Major Monogram tells Perry that this was not part of the bet, and Perry leaves his lair with a concerned look on his face. Candace calls Stacy and tells her that her brothers are putting on a game show. Stacy tells her that it's a good idea, but Jeremy is getting even popular by the minute. This worries Candace and Phineas tells her that she'll be competing against Buford. Perry enters Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building. There, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells him about infomercials, and how much he wants to eliminate them. Candace and Buford start Round 1 of the quiz show. Phineas asks a question and Buford answers correctly. Candace is left without anything to say, while Buford is in the lead. Stacy calls Candace and Candace answers, "Like what?" which is actually the correct answer. Candace then begins to get the game. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he will be doing good by destroying the infomercials. Perry attacks him and the two of them begin to battle with some of the products he bought from infomercials. Candace and Buford battle it out as well, and Phineas announces that it's a physical challenge. After being pied and bagged in the face, Candace replies by saying, "This doesn't even make any sense!" which earns her a couple of hundred more points, which gets her on fire. Phineas asks Candace if she wants another minus 2000 points, or if she wants another physical challenge. Jeremy and his friend, Coltrane, see the game show. Jeremy becomes impressed and thinks of her as a television star. Phineas tells Buford and Candace that there is a final question, and at the same moment, Dr. Doofenshmirtz activates one of his inventions, causing almost everything in Phineas and Ferb's backyard to disappear, but using his Shrink-inator to shrink down the game show set. Candace is left wondering who won, and Jeremy comes over. He congratulates her and tells her that she's on a whole new level. Candace finds out that Jeremy was only a model for a foot commercial, and the two laugh it out. Songs *''Let's Take a Quiz'' *''Tri-State Area Flip-Flop Store'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair After repeatedly pressing a button on one remote, he realizes he has the wrong remote, grabs the right one, presses a button and the screen of a television swings open on hinges and Perry jumps through to be next seen jumping through a tunnel behind his lair's television. Memorable Quotes Background Information *In Jeremy's House, there is a picture of Suzy up on the wall. *Phineas and Ferb dubbed their station KP&F, as indicated on their broadcast tower. In the United States, call signs beginning with K are assigned to stations located west of the Mississippi River; however, an ampersand (&) would not be permitted in an actual call sign. Later on, however, an actual station in town is revealed as WJOP. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Callsigns in North America *Phineas says, "I just wanted to remind everyone that the physical challenges are a little rigorous, but the rewards are inconsequential". This means that the challenges are hard and there's either no reward, or it is something small and insignifigant, a reversal of advice traditionally given on game shows. * Linda does not appear in this episode. * The name is a title of the Game Let's Make A deal, since Make and take both ryme! Production Information *Corbin Bleu took part in this episode as the voice of Coltrane, a friend of Jeremy. Previously, Coltrane had a non-speaking appearance in "The Best Lazy Day Ever". Errors *When Perry picks up the remote to enter his lair, he opens the secret door on the TV, puts the remote down, and climbs into the entrance. However, when he lands in his chair he has the remote in his hands and uses it to turn on the TV so that Major Monogram can give him his mission. Continuity *When Phineas announces the contestants, he mentions Candace's wild parsnip and dairy allergy and Buford has a soft spot for goldfish. (A.K.A. Biff) ("Jerk De Soleil", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", and "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *The plant-covered Shrink-inator from Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? makes an appearance. Apparently, Doofenshmirtz still hasn't gotten around to unplugging it. *Don't Even Blink: When Candace told Stacy that she's a genius, Stacy said, "Will you call my mom and tell her that?" *When Perry shrinks Doofenshmirtz, his hand is left huge in comparison, sort of making him like Huge Hands Hans. *The man who delivers the infomercial product to Doofenschmirtz is the same man as seen in Out of Toon. Allusions *'Jeopardy!': Let's Take a Quiz has a rule where all questions must be phrased in the form of a answer, this was taken from Jeopardy where all answers must be phrased in the form of a question. * Wheel of Fortune: Ferb dressed up like woman and and standing beside a game board with letters is an obvious parody of this game show. That Ferb changes outfits in every appearance next to the board is a further reference to Vanna White, who is most noted for her dresses. *'Double Dare': "Physical challenge" is an obvious reference to this game show. * The Jetsons: Tralfaz was the name given to The Jetson's dog Astro by his original owner, J.P. Gottrockets. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Boxing Glove-in-Hammer device works the same way as that seen in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *'Pete's Dragon': One of the answers is "Passamaquoddy", most likely referencing the town from this film and how difficult it is to pronounce it. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Corbin Bleu as Coltrane References Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Season 2 episodes